The Game Theorists - Is Mark a Hero?
The episode begins with MatPat scrolling the internet and sees an article called "Mark: Time Janitor spin-off focused on his aughter is in the works". He reads about more it. *'Matthew:' (reading) Warner Bros. Television announced that a new television series based on Mark: Time Janitor set in the future is being developed for HBO. (stops reading) Wait, what? Of all characters they could develop a next-gen live-action series, why they had to choose him? Come on, there would be other franchises who deserved that more like Collin the Speedy Boy, Good Ol' Magic, The Dinosaur Princess or The Mystic Woods! (notices) Wait, they are doing one for the last one? And the others will get a comic? He laughs and then turns to the audience. It then cuts to the theme song, followed by Matthew introducing himself. *'Matthew:' Hello, internet and welcome to Game Theory! Where we tackle franchises like Mario! It cuts to images of Mario as it slowly morphs into the Warner Bros. shield. The pictures of the respective franchises are shown as he speaks. *'Matthew:' Warner Bros. has been a powerhouse of entertainment for decades, having sucessful film franchises like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Mad Max and The Matrix, as well as successful TV series like ER, Friends, The Big Bang Theory, Supernatural ''and ''Alf. Besides, they've been a pain in the butt for Disney and Viacom for years thanks to animated franchises like Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Tom and Jerry, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Regular Show and Adventure Time. And of course, they're the owners of DC, home of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and the best DC show, Teen Titans Go!. He shows a scene from Teen Titans Go!. *'Matthew:' Kidding! Of course, Disney got jealous and ended up buying Marvel. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We all know Warner Bros. Games, right? Once again, the pictures of the respective franchises are shown as he speaks. *'Matthew:' They created stuff like Mortal Kombat, Batman: Arkham, Injustice, Collin the Speedy Boy, The Dinosaur Princess, Good Ol' Magic, Howler, The Legacy of Abigail, all those Lego games... However, our topic is Mark: Time Janitor. The cover for the first game is shown. *'Matthew:' If you are unfamiliar with its plot, I'll lead you the way. It's basically a video game series mixing Doctor Who's concept with all that humor you're used to watch on either Fox, Comedy Central or Adult Swim. The first game is basically a dangerous criminal has been released accidentally from time prison and Mark, due to being the one who freed him, has to stop him and avoid the police. Plus, did I mentioned it has time travel? Mark is usually shown as the protagonist, but what if he wasn't? A dramatic sound effect is played. *'Matthew:' Let me explain. He turns on the TV as he inserts the disc into the PlayStation 3. *'Matthew:' The game legit starts out with a jailbreak, like a lot of games. *'Stephanie:' (VO) Uhh, what are you doing? *'Matthew:' Stephanie, this is Game Theory, not GTLive. Ahem, like I was saying... someone breaking out of jail. Cliché? You want to know who? Here you have it. It's the dangerous criminal I was talking about. And you want to know what Mark did? It cuts to footage of Mark running away. *'Mark:' (archive recording, scared) Aaaagh! *'Matthew:' Ha! What a pussy! Instead of being the "protagonist", he's being a coward. Also did I mention he openly kills? Yeah, it might be a T-rated title, but still... Most protagonists don't kill, unless it's someone from Assassin's Creed, a soldier or a Liam Neeson character. A sting plays. *'Matthew:' Unless you're a Mortal Kombat character, most Warner Bros. Games heroes are usually family-friendly and each one has a different aim: Collin to protect FingerTown, Kitrina to do something, honestly I don't know her aims, Charlotte to be a good witch, Howler to control his powers and Abigail Peacekeeper to survive. However for Mark, he's like if Doctor Who and Deadpool had a child and that child ends up to run time itself. Apparently, a comon trope in Warner Bros. productions is that a certain character tends to be an asshole: Daffy Duck is an asshole, Rigby is a bigger asshole, Rick Sanchez is an even bigger asshole, the Joker is an extremely big asshole and Mark is the ultimate asshole. Some extra footage plays as it shows Mark in Napoleonic France as he's holding a white flag and waving it frantically. *'Mark:' (archive footage, in a stereotypical French accent) I surrender! *'Matthew:' A dick and a coward? Oh man, this is so screwed up! Not even Daffy Duck is that coward. He might be an idiot, but he doesn't wave a flag in France! That's considered both a stereotype and an insult! I came with a conclusion! Mark may be a "hero", but he's a terrible one. But let's see how he acts towards his friends... Shows a scene where Mark is late for a date with Janice. *'Time Pack:' (archive footage) Kiss her. *'Mark:' (achive footage) After all the screw up I did? I dunno if I deserve it. I'm a disgrace. *'Matthew:' A disgrace you are! *'Time Pack:' (achive footage) Here's my advice: no matter the errors you make and how much you may break the rules, you're a great man. You're still new to this, you're still adapting. It might take years, but I'm sure you'll become a great time agent. Mark smiles and kisses her. *'Matthew:' Yay, love! After all, he's not a bad person. So, he's definitely not a villain. *'Janice:' (archive footage) I love you. *'Mark:' (archive footage) I love you too. They hug. Clap track plays. *'Matthew:' After finishing the game: I can conclude that independent of all shit Mark has done during the game, he has something that doesn't make him a bad guy: a heart of gold. But hey, that's just a theory, a Game Theory. You might not agree with me, but to be honest, Mark does the wrong stuff for the right goals. Episode ends. Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas